Intertwined Souls
by To.Olympus.Allons-y
Summary: A story inspired by JulyB96. What is a soul mate? Where can I find one? You can't go to Target and look for the 'Soul Mate' section, you have to find someone who is truly perfect for you and will always love you. A series of little one shots proving that Percy and Annabeth are true soul mates. T for a little bit of mild language.


**This is from a story called What's a soul mate by JulyB96. Go check out their stories!**

**So yeah, just a bunch of little one shots. Some of them will be Percy helping Annabeth and Annabeth helping Percy. Note that they are not actually dating until the very last one. Hope you like it!**

**~Happy Reading!**

**Diclaimer: I don't own PJO. He and his friends belong to Rick Riordan (or else I'd be rich right now.)**

***Warning* there is strong language later on.**

* * *

**_What's a soul mate?_**

**_It's a. . .well, it's like a best friend but more. . ._**

"QUIT IT!"

"Never!" He splashed more water in her face. She growled at him.

"Percy Jackson, remind me why we're friends."

"It's because you love me, duh. C'mon Wise Girl, I thought you were smarter than that." Annabeth simply rolled her eyes in response. The two of them were taking a dip in the lake celebrating the new warmth of spring. It was peaceful at camp, but the peace couldn't last forever.

"Right. I've got a monsters class to attend so I'm gonna get out now." Annabeth began making her way out of the lake.

"NOPEYOU'RENOTGOING!" Percy grabbed the waist of his best friend and spun her back into the lake. Once her head met the surface again, she slapped his face (lightly...or not).

"PERCY WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Annabeth screamed.

"A lot of things." he smiled at her while rubbing his cheek. She was about to respond when someone called her name.

"HEY ANNABETH WE'RE GONNA BORROW YOUR STUFF KAY? KAY THANKS BYE!" one of the Stoll twins shouted from the dock. He was carrying her shorts, flip-flops, shirt, and most importantly her towel._ Her freaking towel._

"TRAVIS STOLL COME BACK HERE RIGHT NOW! I SWEAR TO GODS I AM GOING TO KILL YOU LATER!" Steam flew out of her ears.

"Yeah, yeah! I've heard it before! Cya Annabeth!" He ran off with his brother.

"Stupid, little immature pricks! I'll deal with them later." Annabeth mumbled. "Ugh, now I've gotta walk back to my cabin like this!" She stepped out of the cabin, as a gust of cold, not-so-spring wind traveled past. Annabeth shivered and held her arms. "h-holy crap! I t-thought it was spring!"

"Um, Annabeth?" She turned around to find Percy just staring at her.

"What?" Annabeth snapped. She immediately regretted the way she answered.

"You can, uh, where my shirt if you want. My shoes too." he pointed at the generic orange shirt and green flip-flops lying on the dock.

"No, it's okay Percy. I think I can-AH!" another gust came by, making her cringe again. Percy climbed out of the water (perfectly dry of course), grabbed his shirt and put it over her shoulders. He dropped his shoes in front of her too. "Go." he demanded.

"Percy, you're sweet and all, but- "

"Oh my gods Annabeth, the wind will make you freeze your butt off and i don't want you to get sick! Just put them on and go! Your other option is to get a piggy back ride from me." Percy crouched down a little. Annabeth chose the first option to save herself from embarrassment. The shirt made her feel better, and now she didn't have to walk back bare foot.

"Thanks. I owe you one." She smiled and a little flush of pink swarmed her cheeks.

"Actually, you owe me twenty. Now go before you make yourself late and I know how much you hate being late." He gave her a lopsided grin. They quickly hugged, and she ran off to the Athena cabin with Percy watching her departure.

**_It's the one person in the world who knows you better than anyone else..._**

She tapped her pencil on the notepad, glaring at the sketch she had just made. _It just doesn't look right!_ Disapprovingly, she ripped the page out her notebook and tossed it in a nearby trash can. Being angry and in Starbucks, she got a bunch of stares. She chucked awkwardly and went back to drawing. Her best friend came by with two drinks in his hand.

"Here you go, Ms. Chase." He set the drink on the table in front of her. Percy sat down in the chair across and smiled.

"The hell took you so long." She snapped. Annabeth was in the crappiest mood imaginable now. "That took you almost ten minutes to get us drinks."

"Well, my dear, I saw you looking a bit stressed and changed your order last minute to your favorite drink."

"How do you know what my-"

"Prepare to be amazed, Annbeth Chase!" He waved his hands in the air like a magician. "When you are stressed, you tend to enjoy a Starbucks chai latte, no water, non-fat milk and with a little bit of nutmeg on top." Percy took a sip of his mocha frap. Annabeth stared at him, stunned.

"You're actually-"

"Right? I know. First timer! I'm not your best friend for nothing." He winked at her, making Annabeth smile for the first time that day. He never failed to make her a bit happier.

"Thanks, Perce." she smiled even wider .

"Anytime."

**_It's someone who makes you a better person; actually, they don't make you a better person, you do that yourself, because they inspire you..._**

"Okay, one more time: What is the capital of Finland?" Annabeth was busy quizzing Percy for the geography test he had the next day. So far not so good.

"I don't know. North Dakota!" Percy was in no mood to try anymore. Why try doing something he knows he's going to fail? He rolled over on his bed.

"Percy, you aren't even trying anymore! North Dakota's in the freaking U.S!" Annabeth slammed the textbook down on her lap.

"I don't care anymore, alright Annabeth?! I don't care about the test, I don't care about these stupid cities, I don't care about school because it's the only place where I feel like I'm an idiot who sits around attempting to be smart but never achieves anything! I'm already flunking almost everything so why bother trying?!" His anger seeped through his voice. Every word pierced her heart a little more. There was no way he could give up.

"Percy, do you have any idea what grades mean? Grades don't even mean anything, grades just tell you how well you're doing in a freaking class. Just because you have bad grades, doesn't mean you're stupid, doesn't mean your dumb, and most certainly doesn't mean you should quit. No, they don't tell you any of that. Percy, I know you. I know you are very intelligent and is capable of doing many things, you just need to show it to the world okay? Just don't give up. Keep trying; keep trying for me. I know you may not be book smart, but you're smart in so many other ways." she took his hand. It would've been awkward since they weren't dating, but something inside her told her it wasn't. "Please Percy, just keep trying. You can do it, I know you can." she gave him a little wink.

He stared at her for a few minutes before replying. A smile spread across his face. "Okay, Annabeth." he squeezed her hand once. "Thanks."

"Of course." she squeezed it back. "Now, Finland..."

**_A soul mate is someone who you can carry with you forever..._**

Percy's POV:

"PERCY! Come quick!" I was busy checking up on one of the younger campers when Travis called me over.

"What is it?" please don't let it be Annabeth...

"It's Annabeth." SHIT. "She says..." he gulped down what looked like a gallon of water down his throat. "S-says she wants to see you one last time." Travis began to cry. "Y-you're the last person s-she wants so see." I felt a tear streak down to my lips, the salty bit of water going into my mouth.

"MOVE!" I pushed him aside moving faster than I had ever before. I needed to see her, I needed to be with her. I reached her door which was wide open. Malcom was visiting her, crying. Both of them noticed me and stared.

Annabeth turned her attention back to her brother. "Malcolm, you'll live your dream. You'll go to Harvard and be the best demigod doctor anyone has seen, okay?" she was using the gentlest I've ever heard her used. I always knew Malcolm was her favorite sibling, and he always will. I knew he couldn't do anything without Annabeth. Malcom sobbed some more, with Annabeth shushing him soothingly, rubbing his cheek. "Shh...Malcom..." She leaned up and kissed it gently while whispering something in his ear. He simply nodded and gave her one final hug. "Promise me, Malcom."

"I-I pro-m-mise." he managed.

She smiled and he ran past me, finding the nearest bathroom. "Seaweed Brain..." I closed the door behind me and ran to her side. I had only visited her three hours ago, but now she was paler, skinnier, and loosing the life in her eyes. She was still wrapped in blankets, and the green ooze almost drenched the bandage on her arm. "Oh Percy..." she wiped a few tears off my cheek.

"W-wise girl..." I grabbed her hand, holding on as tightly as I could. I came to realize this was the first time Annabeth has ever seen me cry. I could seen that my tears hurt her, so I tried my best to stop; then I noticed I couldn't. Was this really the end? Was I really going to loose my best friend? The girl I was in love with? "T-this isn't f-fair.." I choked.

She chuckled. Annabeth Chase could still laugh even minutes before her death. "Nothing's fair, Seaweed Brain. It's as if life was just built to be that way." she inhaled sharply and she tightened the grip on her hand. When she relaxed, I did the same.

"NO! It shouldn't b-be built so I could lose you." Her hand made its way to my cheek once more. "Gods why did you have to take that knife..."

"Oh, Percy. I really do love you, y'know that?" I started rubbing small circles on her soft hand. "I didn't want you getting hurt. So many people love you..."

"I know. I l-love you too, Annabeth. So much; more than you can imagine." we sat there for a little bit, but I was loosing Annabeth too fast.

"Percy..." she said. Her voice was now only a little greater than a whisper, her eyes were beginning to shut.

There wasn't much time left.

"Y-yes?" I held both her hands.

"Do something for me..."

"Anything." she inhaled, then exhaled.

"Hold me." I couldn't hear her.

"Say again?"

"Hold me." she said a little louder. I took her into my arms before sitting back on the couch she had been laying on. I cradled the upper half of her body in my arms.

"Is this okay?" She smiled, letting me know it was. We sat there as I caressed the beautiful blonde curls on her head. "Percy..." her eyelids were shutting. This time, there was nothing I could do to stop it.

"Annabeth..." I replied between nervous laugh cries.

"I'll see you at Elysium, okay? After that we can never be separated again..." I began to stroke her cheek, letting the tears roll down my cheeks and onto her shirt. I merely nodded, when I noticed she was trying to lean in, closing the space between us. I began to do the same.

She couldn't go very far, so it relied on me. I brought her towards me when we were so close; close enough actually to kiss. She caved and almost made it. Our lips were an inch away when her breathing stopped from a sharp inhale.**  
**

"I love you." I whispered right before her eyelids closed and her body became lifeless in my arms. I sobbed harder than ever before, planting one last kiss on her forehead.**  
**

Annabeth Chase was gone.

The rest of the night was a blur. I recall sitting there for hours, holding her and yelling at anyone who tried to separate us.

_I'm waiting_. A familiar voice and laugh rang in my head. Annabeth Chase was gone from Earth and I wouldn't see her until it was my time, but something tells me she has never left my heart.

**_It's the one person who knew you and accepted you before anyone else did, Or when no one else would. . ._**

Percy sat alone, staring at the beach in his so called new home Camp Half-Blood.

_Poor kid_, Annabeth thought._ A bunch of kids hate him because of his father. Wait a minute I'm one of them_. She furrowed her eyebrows at her last thought. Whatever. I'll talk to him anyway. The daughter of Athena walked over to the bench and too a seat next to him. "Hi."

Percy remained silent for a few seconds. "This is strange; I'm actually interacting with someone for the first time in days." he glanced over at her and then went to back to staring at the ocean.

"They don't hate you, Percy."

"Sure looks like it." Annabeth sighed. She shifted to a position where she could look him in the eye.

"Trust me, they don't. They're just afraid of you because you're the only one of the big three we know of right now; well other than..." she looked at the pine tree who was once her best friend sitting atop Half-Blood hill.

"I haven't even done anything to them, yet they're all tearing me apart."

"It's because you're so powerful. You've got something waiting for you when you're sixteen."

"What is it?" _Should I tell him? No._

"You'll find out soon enough. Trust me, you're more powerful than you think and that can scare a lotta people."

"Can I be powerful in reading?" He joked. I smiled at him.

"If you want to, I can help." his face enlightened immediately.

"Really? You're actually gonna socially interact with me?"

"I'm doing it now, so what's the harm?" Percy smiled for the first time in days. "You can come to me if you've got anymore problems, or just want someone to talk to."

"Thanks Annabeth."

"No problem, Seaweed Brain."

**_And no matter what happens, you'll always love them. Nothing can ever change that._**

Annabeth's POV:

"Annabeth! Come back! Just let me explain!"

"EXPLAIN?! Oh there is _no_ need for an explanation, Percy Jackson. I'm pretty sure seeing a picture of you _kissing_ Rachel wasn't just a fucking trick of the brain!" Percy went to a bachelor party on Saturday. I told him he could go as long as he didn't get wasted again. He _totally_ didn't get drunk.

"For the last time! That wasn't Rachel! And I was barely dru-"

"Oh if it wasn't Rachel, then who was it huh?! Your niece?!" Now THAT shook him up. "Not to mention you just lied twice in the past three seconds. And what about your fatal flaw? What's that all about? Does loyalty ring a bell?" there were times like this where I wonder why I even bother having his presence near me.

"Look, Annabeth. I'm sorry, alright? I was drunk, and stupid, and Rachel just happened to be there. I'm just an asshole who wasn't loyal to his girlfriend, okay? I'm sorry, and I love you." What a crappy apology.

"Mmm...not good enough." I turned around when there was a tug on my wrist.

"Please." he made his puppy-dog-seal face which I have gotten used to over the years.

"Ain't gonna work, Perseus. I told you that last year."

"Fine. How bout this." he tugged my waist and my lips met his.

Fuck, my only weakness. We pulled away and I stared into his green orbs. "I love you?" ugh.

"*_sigh_* fine. I love you too."

"YAY!" he swept me off my feet and ran back to our apartment. "NATIONAL TREASURE NIGHT IS STILL A GO!"

"Shut up, Percy!"

**_That, my friend, is a soul mate._**

* * *

**Gods I love the last one XD**

**Review this maybe? Thanks!**


End file.
